The present disclosed technology relates to a semiconductor package such as a WCSP (wafer level chip size package) and a WLCM (wafer level camera module) which uses a semiconductor package.
Together with enhancement of the integration technique in recent years, reduction in size and weight, reduction in voltage for operation and reduction in power consumption and increase in frequency for operation of electronic apparatus have advanced rapidly. Thus, demands for area array type packages such as a BGA (ball grid array), a LGA (land grid array) and a CSP (chip size package) are increasing. Recently, also an advanced technology such as a WCSP which utilizes a through-electrode begins to be popularized.
A WCSP is a semiconductor package formed by carrying out a formation processing step of sealing resin or external terminals at a stage of a wafer before dicing. With such a WCSP as just described, when a chip is mounted on a printed board such as a mother board, pads on the chip and pads on the printed board can be joined together through solder balls. This eliminates the necessity for connection to a bonding wire or an interposer. The WCSP is used suitably as an electronic part package, for example, for a light reception element or a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System: micromachine) element.
However, it is necessary for such a semiconductor package as the above-described WCSP to assure EMC (Electromagnetic Compatibility: electromagnetic noninterference) with a printed board, and various countermeasures have been taken. For example, a method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-158853 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) that an electromagnetic shield formed from a metal sheet or the like is disposed on an outer periphery of a semiconductor package which utilizes a through-electrode.